Diez ocasiones en las que rozaron sus labios
by NatssY
Summary: Diez ocasiones desde Michigan hasta hoy, en las que rozaron sus labios de una manera u otra . Huddy.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy, House/Cuddy.

**Spoilers:** para entender la última parte tienes que haber visto o saber que pasa en el 5x06, "Joy".

**Resumen:** Diez ocasiones desde Michigan hasta hoy, en las que rozaron sus labios (de una manera u otra).

**Comentarios:** Cualquiera que me haya leído bastante (que alguna hay por ahí) sabe que yo soy de escenas sueltas y de cosas cortas. Y teniendo en cuenta eso, tarde o temprano me tenía que salir algo así xD. Se me ocurrió la segunda ocasión, pero era muy corta para subirla. Luego, se me ocurrió la primera. Fue ahí cuando pensé: "y por qué no...?" Y acabó siendo esto que pongo aquí. Espero que con el título y el contenido de cada una quede claro dónde está situada cada ocasión. Y se "acaba" en la tercera temporada, porque a partir de ahí todo está mucho más claro entre ellos. Es una manera de mostrar que Huddy, vistoso o no, siempre ha habido.

**Dedicatorias:** ayer estaba pensando en a quién dedicárselo, y siempre se me viene una persona a la mente cuando lo hago (en realidad dos, porque QtN xD), pero luego me dije: "pa qué, si ella ya los lee antes de subirlos y además se los suelo dedicar todos. Ya no tiene gracia." Así que... Para _Nikki,_ porque no sé que sería de Jessi sin ella; para tu parte _Burbuja (Cina)_ por calmar mi parte Cactus (Bolo); para _la Kath_ que saca la parte sensible de Bree (estas palabras lo demuestran...) y para _Natalia_, porque hace tiempo que descubrí que compartimos algo más que un nombre. "¿No tiene gracia? Hagamos que tenga gracia...! xDDD"

¡Espero que os guste!

_**DIEZ OCASIONES EN LAS QUE ROZARON SUS LABIOS**_

**1. En la graduación que uno no vive todos los días.**

"_Uno no se gradúa todos los días."_

Ésa era la frase que más habían escuchado salir de la boca de Peter Peterson en la última semana. Y allí estaban, haciendo algo que, oye, uno tampoco hace todos los días… Estaban bailando. ¡Y no lo hacían mal!

La noche estaba siendo tranquila y aquel pacto silencioso de "tregua" que habían firmado por obligación de sus amigos, les estaba sentando bien. Se los veía más cómodos, más confiados y más compenetrados que nunca. Quizás por eso, nadie se sorprendió cuando, enfundado en aquel traje negro, la invitó a bailar. Se acercó a ella, le dijo algo al oído, contempló la sonrisa que consiguió y la siguió mientras ella se dirigía a la pista de baile.

La agarró de la mano e hizo que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma -para observarla sin ningún disimulo- antes de acercarla a él y tocar su espalda, libre de tela debido al vestido rojo que llevaba aquella noche. Ella lo miró sonriendo cuando él le dijo: _"creías que te lo decía en broma, ¿verdad?",_ pero no contestó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por House y por la música.

El balanceo se vio interrumpido un par de veces por otra vuelta sobre sí misma y por el par de miradas que se dedicaron después de alguna frase dicha en la intimidad característica de una balada. Cuando la canción estaba acabando, él se sumergió entre su pelo suelto y le susurró al oído la frase que salía de los altavoces. Después, le dio un beso en la frente. Y pararon de moverse. Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se puso de puntillas. Lo suficiente para rozarle los labios. No fue un beso profundo, largo o apasionado. Fue un simple roce de labios. Y luego, se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de moverse otra vez para acompañar a los últimos compases de la melodía.

La última nota fue asistida por la última vuelta sobre sí misma, y en el trascurso de ésta, ella vio como el Decano los observaba desde la mesa de las bebidas. Le dio un toque a House para que se fijase y contagiada de su maldad, los dos lo saludaron con la mano mientras se reían por el _"en el fondo te echará de menos" _que acababa de salir la boca de Cuddy.

Al final, volvieron a su lugar de origen: un pequeño grupo en común, con un Peter Peterson hablando sobre como uno no se gradúa todos los días.

Y la última vez que alguien mencionó aquel baile, fue aquella misma noche, cuando Cuddy respondió a la mirada curiosa de Jack con una negación con la cabeza y un:

- Lo raro no es que House me invitase a bailar, Jack… Es que no lo tú no lo hayas hecho todavía.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2. En la despedida que casi no llega a pasar.**

-Pero es que no hacía falta que me acompañaseis –se quejaba House.

-¿Quieres dejar de protestar y despedirte? –le pidió Jack.

-Vale, pero te lo digo en serio. Como no me mandes aunque sea una sola de mis cosas, volveré para matarte.

-No seas pesado y vete a coger el maldito avión –soltó antes de darle un apretón de manos.

-Peterson… Un placer –dijo House observando al chico que estaba al lado de Jack.

-No lo dudo –contestó Peter sonriendo mientras también le daba un apretón.

-Balten…

-Sí House, me encargaré de que Jack te lo mande todo –señaló la rubia, fastidiada.

-En realidad iba a decirte que lo cuidases bien, pero… Me gusta más tu opción –explicó después de que ella le diese un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Y vosotros dos… -comenzó señalando a un chico y una chica que se parecían mucho. –Hacedme el favor de estudiar lo suficiente para, por lo menos, acabar la carrera.

-No te prometo nada… -susurró la chica riéndose.

-Lo haremos –contestó el chico dándole un codazo cariñoso a su hermana gemela.

-Y… -House miró al hueco que había entre Jack y Balten e intentó disimular el suspiro que salió de su boca. –Nada, que me voy ya.

-Quizás no sabía que te ibas… -comentó Jack.

-Sí que lo sabía. Como tú lo sabías, y como todos lo sabíais –dijo House enfadado porque intentase disculparla.

-House, te vas a lo viaje relámpago y hace una semana que no os habláis. ¿Podrías, al menos, concederle el beneficio de la duda? –manifestó Anne.

-Lo sabía Balten. También la avisé a ella. Además, no pasa nada. Tú lo has dicho, hace una semana que no nos hablamos.

-Y todavía no sabemos el motivo… -comentó Peterson mirándolo a él y luego a Jack.

-A mí no me preguntes, que yo esta vez sé tanto como tú –se defendió el último.

-Tonterías –explicó House restándole importancia con la mano pero dándosela con el tono de voz. –Y ahora, me voy de verdad. Chicos… Me alegro de perderos de vista –reveló mientras cogía la única maleta que llevaba y la colgaba del hombro.

-Nosotros también te echaremos de menos House –exclamó Peterson cuando éste comenzó a alejarse.

Lo vieron caminar hacia la puerta de embarque y estaban a punto de irse, cuando una voz hizo que todos mirasen al mismo sitio.

-¡House! –lo llamó Cuddy, que apareció corriendo entre la gente.

El aludido no se giró, pero se quedó quieto.

-Perdón –se disculpó ella al llevarse las maletas de un hombre por delante. Lo ayudó a recogerlas, y luego se quedó parada, esperando a que House la mirase.

Y la miró. Se giró, soltó la maleta al suelo, y la miró.

Cuddy, aliviada, soltó todo el aire acumulado durante los últimos segundos, y lo abordó:

-Estaba pasando los apuntes de la primera clase y me lo estaba tomando con calma, pero entonces recordé la nota –explicó agitando el trozo de papel que tenía en su mano izquierda- y me puse a pensar que quizás tu siete era un uno y que entonces no te irías a las 5, sino a las 11… ¿Por qué no le pones palito al siete? –increpó dando un par de pasos hacia él.

-¿Porque era un uno…? –replicó intentando no sonreír por verla allí.

-Yo… -comenzó ella sin saber cómo seguir. –Pensaba que te ibas la semana que viene cuando Pet.

-Mi madre quiere verme antes de que empiece a trabajar y ayer me pidió que fuese a verlos.

-Oh…

La voz del aeropuerto pedía a los pasajeros del próximo vuelo que fueran embarcando, ya que el avión saldría en 5 minutos.

-Me tengo que ir… -dijo agarrando la correa de la maleta con la mano para colgarla del hombro de nuevo.

-Lo sé -contestó ella agachando la mirada.

-Cuddy… -empezó House.

-Lo sé –repitió ella. Y entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

House tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y en soltar la correa para devolverle el abrazo y apretarla fuertemente contra él. Cuando estaban separándose, sus miradas conectaron y él movió su cara lo justo para que sus bocas también conectasen. Un beso con sabor a perdón, a disculpa y a despedida. Un beso demasiado corto, por el bien de ambos. Más que un beso, fue un roce y de eso se encargó ella cuando apoyó una de las manos en su pecho para que se alejasen el uno del otro.

Sin decir nada más y sin nada más que decir, House volvió a colgarse la maleta del hombro y se encaminó a embarcar.

Cuddy no se quedó a verlo desaparecer y se fue nada más que él le dio la espalda. House no miró atrás ni una sola vez desde que comenzó a caminar.

-Y nosotros todavía aquí… -soltó Peterson cuando ya los habían perdido de vista.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3. En el reencuentro que no fue encuentro.**

Nadie en aquel salón había asistido nunca a una conferencia tan aburrida. Vio como Cuddy se tapaba la boca para disimular el bostezo y empezaba a observar al resto de los allí presentes.

House esperó pacientemente, pero no reparo en él. Sin embargo, él en ella, sí. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando se encontró a sí mismo tocándose los labios.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando decidió no acercarse a ella.

Por lo que pudiese –volver a- pasar…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**4. En los sueños, esa misma noche.**

Frente a él, Cuddy estiró la mano suavemente hasta que llegó a su mejilla. La rozó con un par de dedos y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios. Como si fuese una niña con un juguete nuevo, sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a rodear su contorno muy despacio. Luego se llevó los dedos a su propia boca. A sus propios labios. Y sus ojos centellearon como los de una niña que acaba de comprender como funciona su juguete nuevo.

Justo después de que ella sonriese, despertó.

Y House nunca supo que pasaba a continuación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**5. En la que los dos se quedaron solos.**

-Tú no eres el único que ha perdido House –le explicó Wilson señalándose a él mismo y a la persona que estaba a su lado. –Te recuerdo que también era nuestra amiga.

-Oh, perdona –dramatizó. –Me olvidaba del daño que os he hecho a ti y a Cuddy alejando a Stacy de mi vida.

Wilson bufó indignado.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya hablaremos cuando se te pase la idiotez –le soltó saliendo por la puerta del despacho de la Decana.

-La idiotez viene de fábrica –le gritó House cuando ya se había ido. –Y tú, ¿qué? –encaró a Cuddy. -¿No me vas a decir nada?

-No hay nada que te pueda decir que ya no sepas –explicó muy calmada.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dijo harta ya de todo aquel tema.

-No sé. Que me eches la bronca o algo.

-¿Por hacer que tu novia te dejase? No soy tu madre House.

-Wilson tampoco, y me acaba de cantar las cuarenta.

-Wilson siente la necesidad de decirle a todo el mundo lo que ha hecho mal. Y cuando digo todo el mundo, estoy hablando de ti.

-Y tú, ¿de qué sientes necesidad tú?

-De dormir… -susurró dándole la espalda.

-Ni que quisieras morirte.

-No eres el único que se ha quedado solo House –le explicó dándole la espalda y apoyando los puños en el escritorio.

-Ni tú te has quedado tan sola como piensas –replicó acercándose a ella y girándola para quedar frente a frente.

Y al mirarse a los ojos, se sorprendieron de lo que pensaron.

House dio un paso más hacia ella consiguiendo así que el espacio entre ambos fuese mínimo.

Aquél no era el momento.

Cuddy se elevó un poco para acortar distancias hasta llegar a ese estado en el que respiras el aire del otro.

Aquél no era el lugar.

Cerraron los ojos ante la cercanía y se dejaron llevar por las circunstancias.

Pero aquella no era la ocasión.

Y al sentir el cosquilleo que produce rozar otros labios, se separaron.

House la miró buscando una respuesta y Cuddy hizo un gesto casi invisible con la cabeza. Él le dedicó una sonrisa que les sonó nostálgica y se fue sin ni siquiera desearle buenas noches.

-Tú tampoco te has quedado tan solo como piensas… -murmuró Cuddy cuando lo observó doblar la esquina.

Cogió su abrigo y su maletín y se fue ella también.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**6. En la de la copa de un solo trago.**

Con una botella de champán recién abierta debajo del brazo, la buscó pacientemente hasta que por fin la encontró dentro de una de las clínicas vacías. Extrañamente, no cumplía su promesa de llorar… Entró con la botella en alto e ignoró la mirada asesina que le dedicó.

-Como te he visto beberte la copa anterior tan rápido, te he traído una botella. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de bebértela de un solo trago.

-Me apuestas lo que quiera… -repitió Cuddy.

-Lo que quieras –reafirmó House.

-¿100 millones de dólares? –soltó intentando parecer enfadada.

-Mmmm… -House hizo como que dudaba y dándole la botella echó mano al bolsillo para sacar su cartera. -¿Te valen 100 dolares? Puedo darte los… -empezó a echar cálculos con los dedos.

-99.999.000 dolares –lo ayudó Cuddy, que ya no ocultaba la sonrisa.

-¡Eso! –exclamó él. –Pues que te los doy mañana –dijo con tono chulesco.

Ella negó con la cabeza en señal de que se daba por vencida, y después de echar un buen trago a la botella, se la ofreció a él.

-Así no tiene gracia –se quejó, aunque también bebió un trago.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sentada en la camilla.

-Porque yo celebro, pero tú no.

-Bueno, siempre está bien ver las dos caras de la moneda –explicó con tono irónico.

-Está bien ver las dos caras de todo –comentó mirando descaradamente a sus tetas. Ella hizo ademán de levantar el jersey, pero a mitad del camino bajó la mano y murmuró más bien para sí misma:

-Luego me preguntaba porque Vogler pensaba que estábamos juntos…

-No hace falta pasar mucho tiempo contigo para darse cuenta de que te derrites por mis huesos –dijo House teatralmente.

Cuddy estaba en proceso de enfadarse por el comentario, cuando se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Cogió la botella de champán y la acercó hacia ella, trayendo como regalo a House, que parecía demasiado aficionado a celebrar como para soltarla sin apuestas de por medio. Abrió las piernas lo necesario para que él cupiese en el hueco y levantó la vista justo para verlo sorprendido por todo aquello. Se acercó demasiado despacio a él acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos y no se sintió satisfecha hasta que lo observó cerrar los ojos, lo que le costó un roce de labios.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, se apartó de golpe, le pegó otro buen trago a la botella y se levantó de la camilla, no sin antes tener que apartar a House, que parecía haber quedado en shock. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y cuando ya tenía la manilla girada, soltó:

-¿Quién se derrite por quién…?

Y con 100 millones de dólares menos, pero con una batalla ganada más, se fue a su despacho sin ninguna gana de llorar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**7. En la fiesta benéfica en la que Cuddy llevaba dos daiquiris de más.**

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie lo viese observar la escena. Por supuesto, nadie excepto ella. Le puso al niño la bolsa de goteo, les dedicó un par de palabras tranquilizadoras a los padres y salió de la habitación. El taconeo se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina y lo vio sentado en una de las tantas sillas que había en el hospital. Se fijó en que se había quitado la bata por el camino y la llevaba en la mano.

-Te veo mejor –comentó observándola.

-¿Alguna vez he estado mal? –preguntó Cuddy sin entender el "piropo".

-No, por Dios. Siempre has estado muy buena. Me refiero a los daiquiris –añadió al ver que ella no se conformaba con su primera respuesta.

-Oh –murmuró sonriendo. –Se me pasó hace un rato, sí.

-Me alegro. Me gustas más serena –explicó sonriéndole. -Por cierto, ¿quieres un trago? –preguntó de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

House no dijo nada, sólo le enseñó el vaso que tenía a su lado mientras intentaba aguantar la risa. Cuddy negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara y muy formalmente, cogió el daiquiri que House le ofrecía y bebió un poco. Cuando le devolvió el vaso, no añadió nada, se limitó a seguir sonriendo y a sentarse a su derecha mientras él posaba la copa en la silla de su izquierda.

-Yo también te veo mejor –lanzó Cuddy.

-¿Estaba yo también borracho? –fingió hacerse el ofendido.

-Estás mejor… -afirmó ella rodando los ojos, pero divertida.

-Estoy mejor… -reafirmó House.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados y luego, ella se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-Cuddy –la llamó haciendo que se detuviese y se girase para mirarlo.-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida por aquello.

-Por pararme.

-Es mi trabajo, House –expresó tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, pero… No sé… Déjalo –dijo intentando quitarle importancia con la mano.

-Dilo –pidió mientras se acercaba otra vez a él.

-No es…

-Dilo –exigió.

-Supongo que… Nunca te doy las gracias por ello, ¿no? Y llevo trabajando para ti, ¿cuánto? ¿20 años?

-Por Dios House, llevas 11 y da gracias.

-Eso hago –sonrió él.

-De nada. –respondió afirmando con la cabeza. Se dispuso a irse otra vez, pero… -¿A qué viene este arranque de sinceridad ahora?

-No sé –contestó levantando los hombros.

Cuddy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No qué? –interrogó él.

-Nada, déjalo.

-Dilo –reclamó.

-No es nada, en serio. Sólo que… Me gustan tus arrebatos de sinceridad.

-¿Ah, sí? –investigó poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco a ella mientras elevaba la ceja.

-Sí, no están nada mal –confirmó. –Pero no te acostumbres a hacerlo… Son divertidos por eso mismo –le confesó como si fuese un secreto mientras, debido a la cercanía, el ambiente a su alrededor se llenaba de olor a daiquiri.

-No sabía que podía llegar a ser divertido –comentó aspirando por la nariz.

-Puedes ser muchas cosas, House… -confesó alejándose de él y yendo hacia el ascensor.

-Y eso es bueno, ¿no? –preguntó mientras ella se iba.

-Tú sabrás –respondió sin darse la vuelta.

House fue hasta las sillas dando un par de pasos, cogió el vaso de nuevo, volvió a verla irse y se recreó con la vista del trasero de la Decana caminando por el pasillo mientras bebía un buen trago de aquel daiquiri, que, maldita sea, ahora sabía a ella.

Inconscientemente y como tantas otras veces, se relamió para deleitarse mejor con el sabor. Y fue ahí cuando empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia al descubrirse pensando que aquello, era como rozar los labios de Cuddy.

-Mejor será que vaya a tocar el piano… -dijo para sí mismo.

Eso sí, no sin antes echar el último trago.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**8. En la que llora por lo que él le ha dicho.**

Entra en su despacho y va derecha a sentarse en el sillón. Nada más aterrizar, empieza a llorar. Por Dios, aquello era ridículo. Llorar por una frase de House… Sabía que él estaba enfadado y que en realidad había soltado toda su rabia diciendo eso. Y dolía tanto…

Dolía oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca. Dolía que lo pensase y dolía que tuviese razón. Dolía tanto, que lo único que había hecho durante los últimos diez minutos, era llorar. Y dolía llorar una vez más por aquel hombre al que quería y odiaba a partes iguales; quererlo por como es y odiarlo por no quererla…

Las lágrimas caen mejillas abajo y se relame recreándose en su sabor salado. Luego, se obliga a calmarse poco a poco y a no recordar la escena que protagonizaron hace menos de una hora.

Lo intenta.

No lo consigue.

Y la recuerda.

Otra vez.

Y desea dejar de llorar. Que sus lágrimas dejen de caer. Que sea él el que roce sus labios…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**9. En la que Don la deja sola.**

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se quedó quieta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se esperaba de todo, menos aquello…

Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y decidió recoger tranquilamente el salón con la música de fondo. Cuando terminó, fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un trago. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y caminó descalza hasta la habitación agitando el sujetador negro que llevaba en la mano. Al llegar, lo lanzó a la cómoda y se quitó parsimoniosamente la ropa. Con la misma parsimonia, se puso el pijama.

Y se metió en la cama.

Sola.

¡Sola!

Iba a matar a House… Juraba que mataría a House lenta y dolorosamente… Por no estar allí. Por no hacerle compañía. Por invadir su mente cuando Don le rozó los labios en la cafetería. Y en el restaurante. Y mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Cuando se quitó el jersey. Y cuando se deshizo del sujetador.

Mataría a House lenta y dolorosamente… Por aparecer en su mente. Y por aparecer en su puerta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**10. En la que piensa en si ir a ver como está.**

Nunca una escena le había dicho tanto. O sí, y no se acordaba. Ambas opciones eras válidas y ambas demoledoras, porque nunca una escena le había dicho tanto y la que tenía que hablar por sí sola, resultó ser Cuddy cogiendo a un bebé. Tócate los…

Agarró el vaso de whisky y le pegó un buen trago, bebiéndoselo de golpe. Aquellos días habían sido raros; viendo a Cuddy vivir un sueño en el que él sabía, hubiese podido participar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en su despacho, sin nada que llevar a la garganta y con un único sabor en la boca. El de ella.

Porque sí, la memoria siempre te la juega cuando menos te lo esperas –y lo deseas- y aquella noche parecía estar siendo la noche de los recuerdos. El recuerdo del primer roce. Y del segundo. Y del tercero. El recuerdo del roce que no pudo ser. El recuerdo del roce de la venganza. El recuerdo del roce de la tranquilidad. Y el del primer sueño. Que lo llevó al segundo. Que lo llevó hasta ahí.

Y si se paraba a pensar en todas las veces que había pensado en Lisa Cuddy ese último año, estaba seguro de que la mitad del tiempo, iría dedicado a ese fin. Pensar en lo que siente. No darle vueltas a aquel asunto de los celos o dárselas demasiado… Y volver a aquello que siente y que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que nunca analizó. No porque no mereciese la pena, que lo hacía, y mucho, sino porque… Y él qué coño sabía por qué. ¡Ah, sí! Sí que lo sabía. Porque merecía la pena. Y Dios –si existiese- sabía que eso le daba demasiado miedo como para afrontarlo.

No quería pensar en ella. No quería cerrar los ojos e imaginarla acurrucada en el sofá mientras un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos. Pero lo hacía. Vaya si lo hacía. Una y otra vez, desde que Wilson le diese la noticia. Y una y otra vez su mente le gritaba que levantase el puto culo, cogiese la moto y fuese a verla; y una y otra vez aquella necesidad imperiosa de no hacer lo correcto lo mantenía allí, sentado, aburrido, cansado y harto de tanto dilema.

Intentó acordarse de la última vez que había visto llorar a Cuddy y no tardó mucho en recordar. Nunca se lo había dicho y sin embargo estaba seguro de que había sido su culpa; de que aquella Cuddy sentada en el sofá de su despacho llorando sin escándalos ni dramas, la había creado él. Él y sus palabras de más en el momento de menos.

Y volvíamos a lo mismo, porque aquello era un círculo vicioso en el que ella lo intentaba y él la hundía poco a poco; no lo suficiente para que se ahogara, pero tampoco para que flotase durante el tiempo necesario para salir del agua. Y como no, en aquella metáfora, él era el agua. El agua, la piscina, el lago, el mar y el océano. El océano de sus ojos. El océano de…

Se levantó como si de golpe le hubiesen colocado un muelle, cogió el bastón y caminó tranquilamente hasta el aparcamiento. Enchufó el iPod, dispuesto a llevar la cabeza lo menos ocupada posible y tardó menos de diez segundos en salir de allí. No sabía porque iba, no sabía que diría y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese a tocar, pero tenía que ir, tenía que decir y, sobre todo, tenía que tocar.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en su calle.

Dejó el casco en la moto y metió el iPod dentro, seguro de que en aquella calle nadie se lo quitaría y de que no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo aunque lo intentasen. Antes de alejarse de la moto, se juró a sí mismo que no tardaría lo bastante para darle tiempo a alguien a robarle el aparato. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo –irónico, teniendo en cuenta la promesa que acaba de hacer-, pero la puerta parecía avanzar hacia él, así que antes de lo que se imaginaba, llegó.

Y se quedó allí: sin saber porque había ido, sin saber que decir, sin saber si tocar.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y durante aquel proceso varias imágenes pasaron por su mente: Cuddy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le daba un billete de avión, Cuddy con 20 años quitándose la nieve de la cara, Cuddy tarareando una canción sentada en el sofá y Cuddy aliviada porque había despertado otra vez; Cuddy mirándolo con ternura el día que Stacy se fue, Cuddy echándole una mirada asesina al primer idiota que se había metido con él, Cuddy de pie en el despacho con la luces de emergencia iluminando sus piernas y Cuddy arreglándose el pelo antes de dar el discurso de la gala benéfica; Cuddy caminando y llevándose con ella el barco, Cuddy a punto de besarlo, Cuddy relajada porque todo había salido bien y Cuddy estresada porque él había hecho algo mal; Cuddy frunciendo el ceño por alguna tontería que él había dicho, Cuddy divertida por alguna tontería que él había dicho, Cuddy enfadada por alguna tontería que él había dicho y Cuddy sorprendida por la mayor tontería que él había dicho; y Cuddy con un bebé en brazos. Cuddy con un bebé en brazos. Cuddy con un bebé en brazos. Cuddy con un…

"_Puto día de los recuerdos",_ maldijo en voz baja justo antes de tocar. Esperó pacientemente a que ella abriese la puerta mientras pensaba rápidamente en que iba a hacer o decir y cuando al fin apareció al otro lado del rellano…

"_Y, al menos, rozar sus labios otra vez."_

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
